


103 Dalmatians

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	103 Dalmatians

103 Dalmatians

Tony Wyzek woke to the sound of dogs barking around him in the dog shelter his family ran. The shelter was on the bottom level and the family lived above it. His mom was an interior designer and worked out of the building next door, but she helped out at the shelter whenever she could. Both Jack and Linda loved animals, as did Tony. In fact the family owned two dalmatians themselves: a male and a female named Dippy and Daisy, who were now expecting puppies. Tony had no idea what they’d end up doing with the puppies once they were finally old enough to be separated from their mother, but he felt sure they’d figure it out.

 

Finally the day came for the puppies to be born. The whole family was so excited! They had even brought in someone to help with the birth to make sure the puppies and their mother were happy and healthy when they were born. Soon Linda brought them the exciting news: Daisy had given birth to sixteen puppies--eight boys and eight girls! Now they had to decide on names for the puppies. Some of the names came easily, based on characteristics the puppies showed. For instance, one puppy was quite a daredevil, so Tony named him Danger. Another one was very dramatic and prissy, so Tony named her Diva. One liked to look at himself in the mirror, while his brother liked to dig holes, so naturally they were named Dapper and Digger. One of the girls loved to dress up, so she was named Diamond. Duchess was very regal. The rest of the puppies were just named at random: Dotty, Dori, Dee, Desi, Dolly, Dusty, Dax, Doc, and Ditto. All the family members, along with Daisy and Dippy, were so excited! They had sixteen new family members. Tony loved the little puppies more than anything in the world and he couldn’t imagine life without them. He hoped they’d grow up happy and find people who’d love them just as much as their parents and the Wyzeks, but it would be hard to lose the puppies he loved so much.

 

The months passed and the puppies grew up, eventually getting the spots they’d have for the rest of their lives. They also developed a fondness for television and movies. Not surprisingly, dog shows and movies were their favorites. They had to be careful of what the puppies watched, though, because no one knew what might influence Danger, and the last thing they needed was for him to attempt something else crazy or dangerous. Things had been getting interesting at Linda’s business too recently. A well-known furrier named Pierre LeFurrier had shown up to conduct a business deal and had seen a photo of Dippy, Daisy, and the puppies on her desk, and had admired them. It was so rare for someone like him to notice someone like her, that Linda was very surprised that he had spoken to her at all. Two days later, there was a surprising headline in the newspaper: dalmatian puppies were disappearing from houses all over the New England area! So far over eighty had disappeared and more were likely to follow. The Wyzeks immediately took precautionary measures to ensure their precious puppies wouldn’t be dognapped like the rest. They installed several burglar alarms and a brand new high-tech security system just for protecting their beloved puppies.

 

For the first three days, nothing happened, but on the fourth day, there was a disturbance. Anyone watching the Wyzek home that night would have noticed two figures in black wearing masks creeping around the perimeter of the house. They were carrying large bags and upon disabling the various alarms and security systems, they entered the house quiet as mice and quickly searched until they located the sleeping puppies, stuffing them into the bags as fast as they could. They left the house as quietly as they entered, with the exception of occasional whimpers and whines from the confused and scared puppies. The next day, the Wyzeks quickly discovered the puppies’disappearance and notified the police. After telling the police all the details they had, all they could do was wait till the police learned something. Tony’s friends in the Jets gang stood by his side while he and his family anxiously awaited news of their missing puppies.

 

Finally the police got a lead on the puppies. A woman living near an abandoned tannery reported hearing barking dogs from inside the building. The police got the address and called the Wyzeks. They and the family went to investigate immediately. They didn’t find any of the puppies, but they did find several holes that Tony immediately recognized as Digger’s handiwork, and they immediately realized the clever puppies had escaped. They followed the trail of paw prints for awhile before the tracks started to disappear. Luckily, though, Tony had realized where they were headed by that time and called Riff and the other boys to intercept them. Soon Riff called and reported a flood of dalmatian puppies had made a beeline for the warehouse in the Bronx, just as Tony had suspected. However there was bad news, though. Someone was chasing the puppies still and they were headed that way too. Tony relayed the information to his parents and the police, and they headed back there immediately. They soon captured the two bumbling dognappers and they confessed out of stress and fear. They even admitted who hired them: Pierre LeFurrier! Tony was absolutely shocked to hear this! Why would someone like that need their puppies?

 

They soon found out when LeFurrier was arrested. Apparently his business had been going south and he’d gotten desperate, so he’d decided to get fur for his business any way he could, even if it meant resorting to dognapping. He was put in jail for thirty years, even though his henchmen only got twenty for turning him in, but it didn’t matter. His business was ruined. Tony’s family found out the names of all the people who’d had puppies stolen and informed them of where they were, and they kept all one hundred and one dalmatian puppies in their dog shelter until their owners could come and get them. Everything worked out well for all involved and Tony’s family had their precious puppies back. The pups even found a way to inadvertently give back the love their owners had given them. One day Tony noticed Danger had escaped from the backyard and he went off searching for him. When Tony finally found the missing puppy, he was in the arms of a lovely Puerto Rican girl named Maria Nunez, sister to his gang’s rival gang leader Bernardo. They got to talking and after Tony thanked her for rescuing little Danger, he offered to let her come meet Danger’s brothers and sisters. Maria accepted and enjoyed playing with the puppies until her brother spotted her and wasn’t happy to find her with Tony. However, after everything was explained, he realized Tony hadn’t been making a play for his sister and allowed her to visit the puppies. He still wasn’t keen on Tony, but the puppies enjoyed seeing her and she continued to come and play with the little ones for as long as they lived there.

The End


End file.
